


It's been ten years, and you still look the same

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: 10 years after the island, M/M, Old work, pre slash, seeing each other again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, this is- OLD like three years old. I was a beginner so, just saying, it ain't gonna be that good.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's been ten years, and you still look the same

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is- OLD like three years old. I was a beginner so, just saying, it ain't gonna be that good.

The tears began to flow and sobs shook him. He gave himself up to them now for the first time on the island; great, shuddering spasms of grief that seemed to wrench his whole body. His voice rose under the black smoke before the burning wreckage of the island; and infected by that emotion, the other little boys began to shake and sob too. And in the middle of them, with filthy body, matted hair, and unwiped nose, Ralph wept for the end of innocence, the darkness of man’s heart, and the fall through the air of the true, wise friend called Piggy.

* * *

"Jack!" Jack turned his head toward where his name was being called. He saw his best friend,  Roger, came towards him, with his fiance close by, Katelyn. Jack smiled and waved at them.

"It's been so long." Roger said.

"It' only been a week." Jack stated. Katelyn waved it off.

"It's been long enough. So, how are you and Sarah?" Katelyn asked. Jack winced.

"Uhm... we had broken up." Jack said. Katelyn gave him a sympathetic look. Roger just shook his head.

"I warned you about her. She broke Maurice's heart, she broke Robert's heart, she'll break yours" he said disapprovingly. Jack shrugged it off. Roger waved goodbye as he walked off, arm around Katelyn. The real reason Jack broke it off is, his mind has been drifting back to the shaggy blond. His kind green eyes, fair hair, slightly tanned skin. He had been obsessing over him. He sighed and began walking. He went to the park to his favorite part and stopped dead in his tracks. There it was, The shaggy blonde hair that was recognizable anywhere. He wanted to run as fast saw he could.

_'I'm 23 dammit! I need to face him sooner or later.'_ he gulped and walked to the boy with the face of an angel, as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He hoped it wasn't true.Ralph was wearing a military uniform. He didn't want him to risk his life after he tried so hard to get it back. The blond was holding a book, eyes furrowed in frustration. Jack coughed quietly, trying to get his attention, like on the island. Ralph didn't even notice. Jack dared to speak.

"What are you reading?" Ralph looked up and blinked. He looked over at Jack to register the question. He looked at the book.

"I personally have no idea what i was reading. It was just to pass the time." Ralph said. Jack nodded.

"So, how;s your life been, Jack?" the blond asked. Jack shrugged. 

"Obviously not as exciting as yours, Ralph." Jack said. Ralph looked down to his uniform. It felt like everyday clothes now.

"When do you get deported?" Jack asked. Ralph sighed.

"Tomorrow." he said. Jack gulped.

"Why the army?"

"After being rescued by the sailor, I thought it was the right thing to do." he explained. Jack fiddled with his hands.

"You know, at first, I was ready to go. Now, I'm not so sure if I want to."

"Then don't!"

"That's not how the army works."

"Then can I write to you?" Ralph looked at him. He sounded so desperate.

"Jack?" he said in awe. Jack blushed and fiddled with his hands.

"I mean, only if-" Ralph hugged him, and Jack blushed even harder as he wrapped his arms around Ralph, to return to hig.

"Alright. You can write to me." Ralph said as he smiled. He then smirked mischievously.

"But first we have  **a lot** of catching up to do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus that sucked.


End file.
